


A Little Incomplete

by BlueEyedArcher



Series: Outlast One-Shots [37]
Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Amputation, Car Accidents, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Injury Recovery, M/M, The Leggy, True Love, prosthetic leg, stumper loves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 00:45:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13155570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueEyedArcher/pseuds/BlueEyedArcher
Summary: Waylon is faced with unimaginable changes to his life after a terrible car accident leaves him with an amputated leg and a lot of new issues rising up. But he is not alone. He has the support of his boyfriend Eddie and his best friend Miles as they help their loved one transition through this difficult time.(A one-shot inspired by a conversation i had with a friend.)





	A Little Incomplete

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys are enjoying the holidays. Here's a little domestic cuteness to help you get along through these hectic colder months. Please drop me a comment about what you think and have a happy holidays. Enjoy!

It had been hard since the accident. Waylon struggled with day to day tasks that once were something he wouldn’t even bat an eye at. It was frustrating more often than not but he was lucky, having the support system he did. See, he had a terrible accident on his way home from work late one evening. It was a Friday night and the driver that hit him had fallen asleep at the wheel, something Waylon was dreading as well which was why he was eager to get home before time passed any more. He didn’t see the lights come up over the hill until it was too late. His vehicle was t-boned into a curb, pushing the vehicle into a partial roll so it was stuck up on it’s side. The force pinned his leg between the door, the seat and the dash. It caused a major laceration in his calf and broke the lower bones in three different places, including multiple small fractures in his foot and ankle. Gravity was also working against him here as his body was hanging part way out of the seat belt, it was putting unnecessary force on it and further damaging the muscles and wounds. By time emergency crews arrived and were able to cut him free from his vehicle, he was unconscious, losing a lot of blood and going into shock. His leg was a lost cause and they ended up amputating it as soon as he reached the hospital. 

 

His best friend Miles was working that night and heard the accident over the emergency dispatch radio. He assumed it was like any other accident and people were always barking up the reporter tree for juicy gossip. What he wasn’t expecting was to roll up on his best friend’s car to find him being cut out of the vehicle and hauled off. He went from working that night to chasing an ambulance all the way to the hospital and calling Waylon’s boyfriend Eddie to meet him there. Both were frantic in the waiting room, begging nurses and doctors for whatever news they could provide on his status. 

 

He survived the accident, with a few missing pieces and quite a few scrapes to follow. He spent a month in recovery and three additional months in physical therapy, learning to walk without his leg and with a new prosthetic limb. He had to see a physical therapist for his leg and an actual therapist to help him deal with the accident and the loss he faced. As well as how drastically changed his life had become. Miles and Eddie would take turns attending these sessions as schedules so they could learn how to be there and support him both in the therapy rooms and outside in the everyday world. How to help whenever Waylon felt overwhelmed but to not make him feel as if they’re patronizing him or pitying him for his newly developed disability. To let him try on his own and offer help without assuming outright. It was something that neither had considered before and it made the transition much easier as time went on.

 

He still had his troubles with getting around at work, his building having insane amounts of steps and lots of moving around. Getting up and down and all over the place. Whenever anyone needed help with their tech, Waylon had to trek all over the facility to get from one place to the next to do his job. It was taxing on him and some days he was left feeling down on himself for how much he struggled or the amount of pain it put him through. Eddie would come home to find him curled up on the couch with a heating pad or a cold pack strapped to his stump, a pillow stuffed underneath it and the bottle of painkillers sitting beside him like a trusty old friend. It was painful for Eddie to see this happen to his lover and all he could do was sit down beside him and offer his lap to rest against. Stroking his fingers through the male’s long blonde locks. Waylon wouldn’t speak about it, sometimes that was better. Eddie didn’t need to speak either, his actions provided the comfort the male was seeking. It was normal and familiar to him. Eddie would never mention the tears either, though he couldn’t see Waylon’s face, but he could feel them soaking through his pant leg or dampening the male’s unruly locks. 

 

At home, Waylon switched up often between his prosthetic and his cane, sometimes using both or one at a time. Whenever he cleaned up, he had to use the bathtub to do it and has a special chair built into it so he could get in and out on his own with a door that opens on the side. He doesn’t have to worry about slipping or being stuck if he’s home alone. It was part of Eddie’s way to make the house more independent for Waylon’s needs. Though some days Miles would spend lounging around with him while Eddie was away, not because he was worried, well, not entirely because he was worried, but because Miles hoped to be a bit of a ray of sunshine for his best friend when he’s feeling blue and it made things familiar like the good old days. Playing video games and chilling with the barbecue out on the back patio. Their yard was small but it was enough for the three of them. 

 

Miles favorite thing to do is when Waylon goes to get cleaned up in the bath, he would remove his prosthetic and use his cane to get around the bathroom. The journalist would do some inspecting of the fake leg and help Waylon with whatever maintenance was needed while he cleaned up. When it came time for Waylon to get out of the tub, Miles seemed to always know and he’d come running into the room as Waylon is climbing out with a towel around his waist and his cane at his side. The brunette male would be holding the prosthetic limb high above his head like some barbarian trophy as he howls out in triumph. “I got the leggy!” No matter how many times Miles did this, it would inevitably pull a smile across the blonde’s face and leave them cackling for a couple minutes. Sometimes Miles would pretend he was bestowing a sacred sword to some valiant knight or Royalty and bow to hold it up to him. Sometimes he’d get weird about it and pretty helping Waylon put the prosthetic on was the same as when Prince Charming put the glass slipper on Cinderella. Miles seemed to always have a new dramatic flair or idea in mind and it always made Waylon feel a bit better and would get a few laughs out of him.

 

On days when it was just Eddie and Waylon at home, most often the rainy or stormy days where the blonde would be facing the pain of his lost the most. The weather wreaking havoc on the wounds and bones. Grating nerves that are barely contained by the painkillers. Once again, Eddie would find him huddled up on the couch, curled up and burying his face into a pillow so his boyfriend wouldn’t see him crying. The larger male would give him an apologetic smile and would gently scoop his lover up into his arms, cradling him close to carry him into their bedroom. He would lay him down, making certain he was comfortable with their abundance of pillows propping up his back and resting a blanket over Waylon’s midsection to keep him warm. He kept a bottle of scented massage oils that he had grown into the habit of collecting just for his boyfriend to help him unwind and soothe the aches he suffered from since the accident. 

 

He would sit so the leg would be resting on front of him, supported by a special flowery looking pillow that Eddie made himself just for this use. He had taken it up to the hospital as a gift when Waylon looked at the pillows they offered for patients. To purchase one was expensive but all it took was Eddie giving one a quick glance and he was able to make one with the proper firmness and support as well as shape for his boyfriend’s stump to be cradled in. It was made with even more pleasing colors then the starch white the facility offered. He poured a little bit of a jasmine and lavender scented oil into his palms, warming it up in his grasp before he gingerly held up the still healing stump, taken just below the knee. The surgical markings were still an angry agitated red but these oils had a tendency to help with inflammation caused by the agitation of the prosthetic. 

 

His hands were gentle and knew all the right places to rub and massage. Following the line of muscles in his leg and the bundles of nerves that were affected most. Eddie’s hands were skilled, fingers calloused from his work but delicate just like all the times he handles fragile material. He treated Waylon as if he was crystal that would shatter if he so much as breathes on his wound. It didn’t take long for Waylon to relax back into the pillow as the pain and soreness would be melted away by his lover’s diligent touch. Eddie would continue this for as long as Waylon needed him to, never impatient or complaining. 

 

He would smile and let his hands wander up a bit further just to tease his lover. To show that Eddie still found him to be his sexy little minx. Even if he was lacking a limb. Waylon had worried about that while he was in the hospital and even voiced his worries that their relationship would end because of the accident. In truth, it strengthened it and after several long months of debating, Eddie proved it late one night by making love to his adorable fretful little minx. It soothed Waylon’s worries and whenever the blonde’s insecurities about his appearance or rather Eddie still wanted him would start to form, Eddie would ravish his lover to the ends of time. Or at least some days it felt like that. Eddie was determined and often very hungry, ready to devour the little minx before him and prove that his heart had not changed over a little incident. 

 

When he finished up massaging the limb, Eddie would pepper it in kisses and affection, gaining a deep blush from his lover and some flustered words from Waylon. Eddie would return them with love and adoration, making his way up to Waylon until they were lip locked in a deep and sensual connection. Eddie was careful not to push Waylon too much since the accident, treating him like a delicate flower until his lover demanded otherwise. But they enjoyed and savored their sweet moments more than they had before. Nearly losing his boyfriend was a fright to the larger male and he held Waylon tighter then he ever had before so to speak. 

 

They would spend many nights with Waylon tucked up against Eddie’s side with his arm strewn over his minx’s shoulder. Cradling him close to his chest as they reveled in the presence of the other. Whispering sweet affections or just absorbing the comfortable silence of the other’s continued existence by their side. This life was new in some aspects for the pairing but they worked hard every day to make it feel like the old days while also effortlessly living each one like their last and making certain the other knows their true feelings until the end. They didn’t want there to be any regrets or unspoken words between them, and their love bloomed where tragedy would have made it wither. 


End file.
